custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Racasix (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Racasix was a female Vortixx who became an Xian secret service agent in the Fractures universe. History Early History Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Racasix began her life on Spherus Magna. After helping to construct the Matoran Universe she was placed on Xia along with the other members of her species. Life on Xia Although large areas of Racasix's past remain largely unclear, it is known that she became involved in a smaller organization that existed in Xia in secret. However, after an Xian intelligence agency discovered the existence of this group and sabotaged it, Racasix double crossed her former allies and aided their enemies in revealing their existence. Following this the Vortixx was integrated into the official Xian secret service as an active field agent. Wartime Roughly three thousand years ago, immediately following the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Toa and Dark Hunters formed an alliance to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta, which was growing rapidly in power by this point. As a result, Turaga Matoro formed an alliance with the ruler of Xia, which ensured that Metru-Nui would open its gates to any Vortixx refugees who were displaced by the war on the condition that the island supported them in the war. To ensure that the Turaga did not back down on his deal, the Xian secret service stationed Racasix in Metru-Nui as a sleeper agent in case the Turaga backed out of this alliance. If this was the case then the Vortixx was ordered to assassinate him. Metru-Nui While on Metru-Nui, Racasix had a number of encounters with the local Toa team and began to shadow them. However, Racasix ended up having to protect the Toa in times of danger as she needed them alive for her mission. To an extent, the Vortixx was considered an ally of the Toa, despite Toa Lhikan’s dislike of her and Kualus’s discomfort around her. Several days after the end of the war, Racasix shadowed Lhikan and Kualus as they were responding to a distress call from a Ta-Matoran named Harma, in Ga-Metru, regarding a plot to destroy Metru-Nui. After the Ta-Matoran revealed that he had been abducted by a group of rebels known as the Cult of Darkness, an assassin named "Terminator" attacked the two Toa and the Ta-Matoran, rendering both Lhikan and Harma unconscious – leaving them both buried under a pile of rubble – and battling Kualus. While the Toa of Ice was distracted by the battle, Racasix managed to dig the Toa and Matoran of Fire out of the debris. When the two fighters learnt of Racasix’s presence, however, she shot "Terminator" with her Pulse Cannon and helped Kualus to return Lhikan to consciousness. When the Toa of Fire came to Racasix witnessed a green and black armored Skakdi dragging "Terminator" away. The two Toa then proceeded to defend the Coliseum, leaving Racasix behind in Ga-Metru. Abilities and Traits Similarly to a number of other Vortixx, Racasix is able to wield non-elemental Shadow energy from her hands, resulting in her capability to fire bursts of darkness. However, as the ability is non-elemental, she cannot manipulate the element of Shadow, rather create short burst of dark energy. Furthermore, Racasix is incredibly fast and agile, being able to perform astounding acrobatic maneuvers. Tools Racasix's primary weapon is her Pulse Blaster, a long barreled device that allows her to fire bursts of purple electrical energy, capable of temporarily incapacitating a target. This weapon is equipped with a scope and a laser pointer in order to enhance her accuracy when firing. She is also known to carry a pair of black throwing knives, which are strapped to her thighs and made from Protosteel. Personality Racasix is frisky and cheeky, enjoying a provocative, flirtatious lifestyle. She is confident in her abilities, intelligence and sexuality whilst remaining flirtatious and bawdy, though she can be serious when a situation demands it of her. Additionally, Racasix can be incredibly manipulative and persuasive. An example of this would be her numerous advances on Toa Kualus and the fact that she constantly flirts with Toa Tollubo, reaping pleasure from exploiting his obvious attraction to her. For this reason, she almost enjoys showing off for the Toa of Light. Although her way of life would seem open and free, Racasix leads a more serious, lonelier life. Being a member of the Xian secret service she is required to act as a spy and is often covert in her movements in order to avoid becoming compromised. For this reason, she rarely travels out in the open. However, in spite of her lack of interest in the affairs of Metru-Nui, Racasix usually finds herself making contact with the island's remaining Toa, often having to save them from trouble. She has become well acquainted with Kualus in particular, though had grown to become something of a nuisance to the late Toa Lhikan. Trivia *Racasix is based off a girl who Matoro1 is attracted to. However, he frequently admits that Racasix's character does not reflect this girl's characteristics in his story. *Racasix's character was inspired by two other fictional characters, the first being the flirtatious character known as Meera Flame from Darren Shan's Demonata book series, the second being the asalluring character of Professor River Song from the British television show, Doctor Who. *Racasix will play a key role in Judgement Day in 2012. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Vortixx